


The Family Reunion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, The Sewer King's nice family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Wendell smiled and wrapped his arms around a new stuffed alligator. He continued to smile with his happy parents. A wonderful birthday.





	The Family Reunion

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Wendell smiled and wrapped his arms around a new stuffed alligator. He continued to smile with his happy parents. A wonderful birthday.

Many years later, Wendell scowled and wandered the streets. He remembered standing near his sick parents before their lives ended recently.   
A previous scowl. Wendell smiled when a woman walked by. A pocket to pick. His eyes widened after a young man attacked him. 

Wendell fled to a sewer and was never located. He eventually found orphans. He became their king. 

Children eventually returned from picking pockets. Alligators approached the Sewer King. He smiled. A new family reunion.

 

THE END


End file.
